Blazefire origins
by iheartsonic
Summary: Sonic the Sparrowhog spin-off and slightly linked with a fic of mine called Immortal Dragon. Every great tale has a beginning. Their tale has ended, but now it's going to have a new start. Ella's POV
**Alright, ppl, here's the thing. I really like these OCs of mine, and since they're so bad%$# in-universe, I wanted to write a fic about them. But my Blazefire trilogy didn't really catch to the public, and I also want a more in-depth backstory for them, including why they're essentially the same characters from my** ** _Immortal Dragon_** **fic, which has absolutely nothing to do with** ** _Sonic the Sparrowhog_** **. And if any of you is also reading** ** _Immortal Dragon_** **and you're curious why Ella and Diana are in that story too (and why *spoiler* they're evil in there *end of spoiler*), then this explains everything.**

 **In case you're not reading _Immortal Dragon_ , here's what you need to know. **

***spoilers***

 **It's about a world that has been in war for as long as it has existed. Ella and Diana and the bad guys there. This Jalen guy that Ella talks about at one point is their cousin and the one who kills them and saves the world at the end.**

 ***end of spoilers***

* * *

It was black. I saw nothing but darkness. After all the pain, chaos and desperation we had caused in that world, Jalen had finally killed us.

Maybe he was right after all. We were criminals. Only now, in death, I see that it was wrong to try to take away people's freedom. All the innocent lives I've taken, all the families I've destroyed, all the people who will never be the same because of me...I'm a monster.

For the first time in years, I felt something I'm not very familiar with. I felt remorse. Not that anyone would care. Not that anyone would forgive me. Not that Jalen would forgive me. And who could blame them? That world will never be the same again. The innocent lives I've ended cannot be given back, no matter how much I wish I could change that.

Wait, what is this? Is it...light? What does this mean? Just what's going on?

I'm surprised I even remember what light looks like. But anyway, before I had the time to figure out what was happening, I could see something. I was in some kind of oversized tree. I looked to the left and, to my surprise, Diana was there.

Just what is this? Were we given another chance at life? And since we're at it, do we even deserve one?

In front of us stood a very tall woman wearing a golden dress. But her most distinctive trait were the butterfly wings on her back, also golden. "Born from laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here" I heard her say

I badly wish it was true.

"Where am I?"

"You are in Pixie Hollow, my dear" she answered

Pixie Hollow? What does that mean? I looked around for a few seconds. There were people all over the branches of the tree. They all seemed so calm. So happy.

That looked nothing like home. But in a good way. Nobody was worried about not living to see another day. People here lived in peace. Is that even normal? To not fear for your life every day? I have no idea. Back home, all we did was hide and hope for the best or fight to death. Was this another wolrd? Or even another universe?

But as I was busy remembering those gruesome images, I felt something on my back. Somebody had sprinkled some kind of golden dust on my wings.

Wait, what? I had wings? As I took a closer look at my surroundings, I noticed that everybody else had them. They didn't look as impressive as those of the golden-clad woman, but they were there. And they also seemed to have pointy ears.

But that wasn't even half of the whole thing. Before I had the chance to ask anything else, I saw several mushroom stands growing out of the tree. People from all over the place flew around, putting various objects on them, among which were a flower, a snowflake, a hammer and many other things I didn't even pay very much attention to.

"Just what the heck is this?" Diana asked

"These items will help you discover your Talents" the woman explained.

And it still made no sense. I was confused. "Talents?"

"A Talent is what gives every fairy their abilities to contribute to Pixie Hollow. It is the meaning of a fairy's life. Would you like to be the first?"

At that point, I decided to just go along with what she was saying and see where I'd get. I walked over to a stand that had a water bubble floating above it. Ironical, isn't it? In my past life, I was well known for my pyrokinesis and now I wanted to try out a Talent that had to deal with water. Well, I guess it was only fair. My fire had ruined so many lives, so it was time to put it out.

But speaking of my fire, it looks like it wasn't gone yet. Along with my memories, it somehow got carried over in this new life. As soon as I reached out to touch the water bubble, small flames produced in my hand. As I looked over to the other stands, I noticed something weird. Some of that golden dust that was on one of the stands hovered into the air and merged with an orb of light placed on another stand. Together, they formed a flame. The flame glowed as it hovered above me.

"A Firebending-talent? Those are very rare" the woman commented. "While it is very impressing, I admit that it will take some time to find a proper use for your Talent, young one"

"I already know what I want to do with it" I replied. "I want to protect people"

And I didn't lie. After so many years of killing and making others suffer, I felt the need to make up for it. Not that I could ever do enough to fix all that, but no matter what, I wasn't willing to be a criminal anymore. I had learnt my lesson. There is nothing more valuable than life, and nobody deserves to lose it. I would never let another innocent die.

"Very fine then. The right place for you should be the Pixie Hollow Special Forces" she said. "Now, about your name..."

"Elinor Cassandra Blake" I introduced myself. And something tells me I wasn't supposed to. Maybe she was supposed to give me a name or something like that.

But I didn't care. I was given another chance to live and I'll do things right this time. In this world, my name will never be despised or feared by innocents.

* * *

 **Okay, that was the first chapter :3 Next up...nah, I'm not giving any spoilers.**

 **Anyway, as you know, _Sonic the Sparrowhog_ isn't written by only one author, but by four: IsonicfanI (the one who started everything), me, anime4evah and lady. morehugs. The latter two don't write any stories of their own, but they come up with ideas. And they're great rp-ers (btw, I'd like to remind you that there's a Sonic the Sparrowhog RP forum on this site, so if anyone would like to join, you're free to do it). We call ourselves DEM 4 MUSKETEERZ. Anyway, we created a shared e-mail address which is all about Sonic the Sparrowhog. E-mail us if you'd like to discuss ideas for the series (or anything about the series, since we're at it), if you'd just like to tell us how much you like it and how funny we are or even if you're up for some one-on-one Sonic the Sparrowhog RP (or in this case four-on-one). The address is on my profile.**


End file.
